Dejavu When Sam Winchester meet Ginny Weasley
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Di sebuah ladang jagung di tengah malam, Sam membututi cahaya putih aneh yang rupanya adalah patronus Ginny Weasley. Aksi perburuan atau diburu Fenrir pun berawal dari sana...


**Judul : Dejavu  
Genre : Horror-Action  
Pairing : Sam Winchester-Ginny Weasley (Crossover Supernatural-Harry Potter).  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer : Sudah pasti semua bukan punya saya.**

Semua ini mungkin berawal dari suatu malam yang melelahkan. Impala hitam itu diparkir dengan tenang di tepi jalan, sama tenangnya dengan dua orang pria yang kini sedang berada di dalamnya. Pria yang lebih tua, Dean, tertidur lelap seperti bayi di kursi belakang. Energinya seharian ini terkuras habis untuk menangani sebuah kasus pembunuhan berantai yang rupanya melibatkan arwah penasaran, ditambah lagi ia harus menyetir sampai melintasi perbatasan negara bagian. Sementara adiknya, Sam, yang kali ini kebagian tidur di kursi depan, agak kesulitan memejamkan matanya.

Malam ini memang cukup dingin. Tapi seharusnya tidak akan banyak mempengaruhi karena saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di tepi jalan yang sangat lengang. Sisi kiri dan kanan jalan diapit oleh berhektar-hektar ladang jagung. Pemandangan yang tiada habisnya jika kau melihatnya melalui jendela mobil. Tanaman jagung di mana-mana, berukuran setinggi orang dewasa atau malah melebihinya, dan berwarna coklat gelap di malam bercahayakan sinar bulan purnama seperti saat ini. Semilir angin yang berhembus membuat pucuk tanaman jagung itu menari seirama. Kesunyian yang diresapi Sam seorang diri ini sesekali diselingi oleh suara-suara binatang malam. Musik alam dan suasana yang mendukung kantuk ini ternyata kurang kuat untuk bisa membuatnya jatuh tertidur.

Sam sendiri kurang tahu apa yang membuat dirinya susah tidur. Dia lelah, sama lelahnya dengan Dean. Apalagi beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih terasa sedikit ngilu jika ia terlalu banyak bergerak. Punggungnya yang tadi dibuat menghantam dinding saat hantu itu melakukan perlawanan masih bisa mengingat bagaimana sensasi sakitnya. Karena itulah Sam memutuskan untuk membaca ulang jurnal milik ayahnya sambil bersandar senyaman mungkin, berharap dia akan tertidur begitu membaca beberapa lembar pertama.

Dengan senter di tangan kiri, Sam mulai menelusuri lembar demi lembar halaman jurnal yang dipenuhi tulisan tangan ayahnya. Namun itu sebelum telinganya menangkap suara gemerisik tak wajar di ladang, sekitar beberapa meter dari mobil mereka. Suara gemerisik itu sebenarnya tidak terdengar terlalu jelas, namun beberapa pucuk-pucuk tanaman jagung yang bergoyang berlawanan dengan arah angin menandakan seseorang atau sesuatu sedang menyibak gerumbulan pohon jagung tersebut. Bukan daya imajinasi Sam yang kelewat tinggi yang membuat pemuda itu berpikir kalau ada yang berjalan melewati ladang. Apalagi saat matanya menangkap berkas-berkas cahaya putih berpendar yang menyeruak di antara sela-sela tanaman jagung.

Bisa jadi itu UFO, pikir Sam. Itu karena ia belum pernah melihat kilauan cahaya yang aneh seperti itu. Lagipula sudah sangat sering pemberitaan tentang simbol-simbol aneh di ladang jagung yang diduga dibuat oleh UFO (seperti sebuah formasi lingkaran raksasa jika dilihat dari atas, misalnya). Intuisi Sam mulai bermain, menyulut rasa ingin tahunya. Setelah beberapa kali usahanya membangunkan Dean gagal, Sam memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya sendiri. Keburu makhluk aneh itu pergi menjauh dan menghilang.

Penuh hati-hati dan kewaspadaan, Sam berjalan mengikuti berkas-berkas cahaya putih yang seolah menuntunnya di kejauhan. Beberapa kali ia harus menahan nafas dan mematung supaya tidak menimbulkan suara berisik, karena beberapa kali pula makhluk berpendar itu menghentikan langkahnya, seakan menyadari kalau seseorang sedang menguntitnya. Bergerak tanpa menimbulkan suara bagi Sam terasa sangat sulit mengingat saat ini sekujur badannya sedang ngilu-ngilu. Sementara itu dia semakin kehilangan jejak di tengah kegelapan malam dan terkepung tanaman jagung yang seolah menjulang. Makhluk berpendar itu telah raib.

Untuk sejenak Sam tertegun, sebelum memutar badannya ke segala arah dan mengamati sekelilingnya baik-baik. Sedetik, dua detik, hanya ada keheningan yang mencekam. Terlalu hening sehingga justru terasa aneh, seolah semua suara binatang malam tersedot entah kemana. Sam kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak. Firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres.

Di saat itulah Sam merasa sesuatu sedang berlari kencang menuju ke arahnya. Sesuatu yang besar dan penuh sinar putih keperakan. Derap langkahnya terdengar seperti derap langkah kuda, namun Sam tidak cukup yakin kalau sesuatu itu adalah makhluk hidup. Sesuatu itu semakin mendekat, membawa cahaya yang menyilaukan mata bersamanya. Saat makhluk itu menyeruak keluar dari gerumbulan tanaman jagung untuk melompat tepat di atas kepalanya, Sam jatuh terjengkang saking kagetnya. Dua kaki depan makhluk itu nyaris menyambar kepala Sam, kaki depan yang besar dan kokoh.

Sam yang baru saja jatuh terduduk merasakan pantat dan punggungnya sakit bukan main, sementara senapannya telah terlempar sekitar dua meter darinya. Namun itu tidaklah terlalu penting lagi sekarang. Makhluk bercahaya itu telah berada tepat di hadapannya, membuat Sam tercengang tanpa berkedip saat mereka berkontak mata.

Well, makhluk itu ternyata memang kuda, atau bisa dibilang menyerupai kuda karena kuda biasa tidak mungkin mengeluarkan cahaya terang dari badannya. Tanpa pertahanan dan tanpa senjata, lazimnya Sam perlu merasa cemas menghadapi makhluk itu sekarang. Namun sorot anggun dari sepasang mata putih itu justru membuatnya merasa tentram, seolah berkata kalau ia tidak bermaksud melukai siapa pun. Di saat Sam mulai bisa menata hatinya, ia harus terkejut sekali lagi karena sosok kuda itu berangsur-angsur menghilang bagaikan asap. Waktu itulah ia baru menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri tepat di belakang makhluk aneh tadi.

Secepat kilat Sam berguling di tanah dan meraih senapannya, lalu tanpa ragu ia menodongkan senapan itu ke arah orang asing tersebut. Sepersekian detik kemudian dia baru menyadari kalau orang yang sedang ditodongnya itu adalah seorang gadis. Matanya yang sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan kegelapan dan ditambah berkas cahaya putih yang masih tersisa dari kuda bersinar tadi sedikit menampakkan siapa sosok gadis di hadapan Sam. Gadis itu berambut merah, merah keemasan saat masih tertimpa cahaya putih perak. Posturnya langsing dan semampai. Wajahnya, dari apa yang sempat Sam lihat sebelum penerangan kembali gulita, tampak polos dan terkesan tidak membahayakan, malah cenderung cantik.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu!" seru Sam lugas, tetap bersikukuh menodongkan senjatanya.

Dia harus tetap waspada. Siapa tahu gadis yang di hadapannya ini iblis atau makhluk jahat semacamnya yang sedang menyamar. Gadis itu berada di saat yang terlalu aneh untuk bisa disebut sebagai keadaan yang wajar. Mencurigakan. Apalagi saat Sam melihat apa yang sedang diacungkan oleh gadis itu ke arahnya. Benda memanjang seperti pipa kecil. Bukan. Itu lebih seperti ranting. Atau sebuah tongkat, entah mana yang lebih tepat. Tapi tampaknya bukan benda yang bisa membahayakan jiwa.

"Tidak!" sahut gadis itu, dan sebelum Sam sempat menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, mendadak tubuhnya terangkat oleh kekuatan yang tidak terlihat tepat setelah si rambut merah itu melambaikan tongkatnya. Sedetik kemudian Sam tergantung terbalik di udara, senapannya terjatuh lagi.

Gadis berambut merah itu tetap mengacungkan tongkat pipihnya (yang sekarang diasumsikan Sam sebagai sebuah senjata berbahaya) ke arah Sam sambil mulai berjalan mendekat. Angin dingin yang berhembus ditambah latar belakang gelap menghasilkan profil gadis belia yang anggun dan tangguh begitu sosok berambut merah itu terkena pantulan sinar rembulan. Setidaknya itulah yang dilihat Sam dalam posisinya yang jungkir balik di udara, dan ia tak tahu apa ini berarti bagus untuknya. Apakah gadis itu akan membunuhnya? Bukan salah Sam jika saat ini ia berpikir kalau gadis ini adalah salah satu iblis yang diutus untuk membunuhnya. Selama ini semua iblis yang ditemuinya memang selalu berusaha untuk membunuh Sam dan kakaknya dengan kekuatan gaib yang mereka miliki.

"Lumos!" ucap gadis itu dan seketika itulah muncul sinar terang dari ujung tongkatnya, menyoroti wajah Sam yang mulai berpikir hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, beberapa detik. Gadis itu mencermati wajah Sam dalam diam. Sam menolak untuk memasang tampang menyerah, ia pun balas memandangi wajah gadis itu dan mendapati kalau gadis berambut merah itu tampak terkejut saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan objek tangkapannya. Sam sempat membayangkan kalau kedua pipi mulus gadis itu merona merah jambu untuk beberapa lama sebelum gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Maaf. Sepertinya kau bukan orang yang kucari," kata gadis itu dengan aksen British yang sangat kentara.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Bisa kau turunkan aku sekarang kan? Aku mulai merasa seperti Spiderman di atas sini," balas Sam, masih shock.

Walau ekspresinya terlihat bingung, sekali lagi gadis itu melambaikan tongkatnya dan Sam segera jatuh dengan bunyi debum lumayan keras (dan cukup menyakitkan). Wajah Sam terlihat tidak terlalu senang saat ia bangkit sambil sesekali mengerang. Kali ini dia sudah tahu siapa yang sedang dia hadapi, seorang penyihir muda.

"Accio!" ucap gadis itu.

Serta merta senapan Sam meluncur terbang ke arahnya dan ditangkap dengan tangkas oleh gadis yang ternyata adalah seorang penyihir itu. Sebelum Sam meminta senjatanya kembali, gadis itu justru menyodorkan senapan tersebut ke Sam.

"Milikmu," kata gadis itu lagi, kali ini tampangnya menyesal. "Aku tidak punya niat jahat. Namaku Weasley. Ginny Weasley. Aku adalah seorang err..."

"Penyihir," tukas Sam cepat sambil segera mengambil alih senapannya

Gadis itu tampak terkejut, apalagi saat mendapati tingkah Sam yang wajar-wajar saja. Mungkin di benaknya, sikap Sam terkesan seperti orang yang sudah sangat biasa berurusan dengan para penyihir. Padahal Sam terlihat sama seperti Muggle pada umumnya, yang tidak tahu menahu tentang dunia sihir.

"Kau… tahu?"

"Namaku Sam Winchester, dan aku sudah banyak menemui hal aneh dalam hidupku. Tongkatmu itu, mantra-mantramu, dan makhluk bersinar ciptaanmu tadi. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau kau ini penyihir, Ginny. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu kau ada di pihak yang baik atau sebaliknya," balas Sam, mengambil senternya dan menyoroti Ginny dari atas ke bawah, sama seperti apa yang sedang dilakukan Ginny kepada Sam dengan tongkat sihirnya sekarang.

"Makhluk bersinar tadi, itu hanya Patronusku, dan kalau aku boleh berasumsi perkenalan kita ini tidak diawali secara baik, sejujurnya aku bisa dibilang ada di pihak yang baik. Kau boleh percaya atau tidak, terserah,"

Sam menajamkan penglihatannya. Ekspresi gadis di hadapannya ini tampak sangat serius. Ekspresinya tanpa takut dan bahkan terkesan menantang. Dari sorot matanya sepertinya Ginny Weasley mengatakan sebuah kejujuran. Kecurigaan Sam mulai berkurang, walaupun itu tidak berarti dia sudah percaya seratus persen pada Ginny.

"Kau bilang kau pernah bertemu banyak hal aneh dalam hidupmu. Seberapa aneh memangnya?" tanya Ginny sambil menurunkan tongkatnya. Perlahan, Sam pun juga menurunkan senapannya.

Dalam hati Sam tidak tahu apakah perlu menjawab pertanyaan ini. Iblis, monster, hantu, dan banyak lagi hal supernatural yang pernah ia temui bersama Dean bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diceritakan dengan enteng kepada orang lain seperti obrolan ringan tentang cuaca hari ini. Salah-salah, dia bisa dianggap sinting. Namun akhirnya dia menjawab juga.

"Kami, maksudku aku dan kakakku, beberapa kali pernah berurusan dengan hantu, vampire, werewolf, ghoul, shapeshifter dan banyak lagi yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan. Kami memburu mereka semua. Kami adalah pemburu…"

"Belum cukup aneh buatku," tukas Ginny, mengulum senyum. "Kupikir kau sudah bertemu Wrackspurt atau Snorkack Tanduk-Kisut. Ghoul, werewolf, vampire dan hantu itu tidak aneh. Ada ghoul yang tinggal di loteng rumahku dan ada puluhan hantu menghuni sekolahku, berseliweran di berbagai tempat."

Mulut Sam sempat terbuka untuk beberapa saat. Dia tercengang. Apa pula Wracks-apa atau Snorke-apapun-itu? Terasa seperti baru saja memasuki sebuah dunia lain dengan banyak hal tidak dikenal buat Sam. Monster-monster yang dikiranya sudah cukup mampu membuat orang-orang lari ketakutan rupanya bukan berarti banyak di dunia penyihir.

"Ngobrol-ngobrolnya sudah cukup, Sam. Angkat senjatamu. Ada werewolf yang harus kita waspadai."

"Werewolf?" ulang Sam.

"Fenrir Greyback. Sudah lama aku memburunya atas apa yang ia perbuat kepada kakakku, Bill. Aku harus menghentikannya, sebelum korban yang berjatuhan semakin banyak," jawab Ginny muram.

"Maksudmu ada werewolf berkeliaran di sini?! Di ladang jagung ini?!"

Keterkejutan Sam hanya direspon Ginny dengan raut kesal dan berkacak pinggang. Rupanya Ginny kesal karena Sam terus saja berisik, sementara mereka berdua berada di tengah kepungan tanaman jagung yang memblokir pandangan, werewolf bernama Fenrir Greyback mungkin saja sedang mengintai mereka, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mencabik-cabik mereka berdua.

"Muffliato…" desah Ginny, melambaikan tongkatnya sambil menatap Sam lekat-lekat. "Jaga-jaga kalau ada yang mendengar kita..."

Sam menggenggam senapannya erat, sekaligus mempertajam pendengaran dan penglihatannya sambil mengamati sekeliling mereka. Ladang jagung itu masih tetap terlihat damai dan gelap. Akan sangat mengerikan membayangkan ada werewolf yang sedang bersembunyi di baliknya, sementara mereka berdua kesulitan untuk menemukannya, bahkan sekedar melihat werewolf itu dalam gelap.

"Kenapa Sam? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau ini seorang pemburu monster atau semacamnya? Kau juga bilang sudah pernah berurusan dengan werewolf."

"Kakakku. Dia masih ada di mobil. Dia sedang tidur saat aku meninggalkannya untuk mengikutimu," ujar Sam dengan wajah tegang. "Kita harus segera kembali. Kakakku dalam bahaya."

Terdengar dengus tersamar saat Ginny berkata, "Tenanglah, Greyback tidak akan menyerang kakakmu. Dia lebih menyukai anak-anak kecil."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang werewolf itu menyerang kakakmu…?"

"Yeah. Dalam sebuah pertempuran tapinya, well… hasilnya dia membuat wajah kakakku nyaris tak dikenali. Untunglah saat itu bukan fase bulan purnama sehingga Greyback tidak bertransformasi. Bill selamat, walau tidak utuh. Tapi dalam beberapa hal, seolah dia bukan dirinya lagi," jawab Ginny setelah menghela nafas. "Percayalah, Sam. Dia tidak terlalu suka orang dewasa."

"Kalau yang kau maksud tidak terlalu suka orang dewasa itu berarti dia hanya akan membuat kakakku bernasib sama dengan kakakmu, maka aku akan tetap kembali ke mobil," balas Sam tegas, rahangnya mengeras.

Untuk sesaat suasana tegang, namun melihat senyum tulus di wajah Ginny, Sam merasa kalau gadis itu sebenarnya hanya ingin menguji seberapa besar tekad Sam untuk melindungi Dean.

"Kau datang dari arah mana?" tanya Ginny ramah.

Sam menunjuk suatu arah, arah yang diyakininya bahwa ia datang dari sana. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Ginny mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah itu dan membuat tanaman-tanaman jagung tersibak dengan sendirinya, membuka sebuah jalan bebas hambatan untuk dilalui Sam.

"Kau pergilah," kata Ginny. "Peringatkan kakakmu dan cepatlah pergi dari sini. Aku akan menangani werewolf itu seorang diri, seperti yang biasa kulakukan..."

"Ap-apa? Tidak! Tidak, Ginny!" Sam terkejut. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis belia menghadapi werewolf buas walaupun gadis itu punya kemampuan sihir hebat.

"Kenapa tidak? Sejauh ini apa yang kulakukan hanya berdasarkan modal nekat dan aku bisa! Aku mengikuti Greyback diam-diam dari kejauhan, mengamati proses transformasinya yang mengerikan sambil mempertaruhkan leherku, dan banyak lagi..."

"Dua ditambah satu itu akan lebih baik. Kita akan ke mobil, membangunkan kakakku supaya dia bisa membantu kita..."

"Kita? Apa maksudmu dengan kita?" kening Ginny berkerut.

"Tentu saja maksudku aku dan kakakku akan membantumu. Sudah kubilang kami ini pemburu. Kami bisa membantumu dalam hal ini. Kami sudah berpengalaman," tegas Sam.

Tampaknya Ginny tidak terlalu suka dengan rencana ini. Entah karena dia pikir rencana Sam hanya akan memperlambatnya atau karena sebenarnya dia yakin bisa menangani ini semua sendirian.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sam. Hanya saja kupikir tidak seharusnya Muggle dilibatkan dalam hal ini. Fenrir Greyback adalah werewolf yang sangat berbahaya. Muggle pemburu makhluk seram seperti kau dan kakakmu mungkin sudah berpengalaman dengan werewolf, tapi yang satu ini bukan warewolf biasa..."

"Kita hanya membuang waktu berdebat seperti ini!" tukas Sam sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Dean. Namun sayangnya Dean tidak bisa dihubungi. "Ayolah, Dean! Sial! Dia tidak juga mengangkat ponselnya!"

Ginny dan Sam saling berpandangan dengan sorot mata cemas. Tapi kecemasan yang jauh lebih besar sedang dirasakan oleh Sam. Membayangkan Dean masih tertidur nyenyak di mobil sementara ada werewolf yang sedang mengendap-endap lalu menyergap kakaknya itu membuat jantung Sam berpacu tak karuan. Dia mulai panik.

"Kalau begitu, kita memang harus segera ke mobilmu," ujar Ginny sambil menarik nafas.

Tanpa perlu dikomando, Sam bergegas berlari melewati jalan di antara tanaman-tanaman jagung yang telah tersibak tadi. Dia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ginny ikut berlari tepat di belakangnya sambil terus waspada mengawasi kanan-kiri.

Sam terus berlari hingga paru-parunya terasa hampir terbakar karena kehabisan nafas. Ngilu-ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya tidak lagi diingatnya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah nasib Dean. Tanaman-tanaman jagung masih saja ada di depan, menghalangi jalan sampai akhirnya tersibak saat Ginny yang terus berlari sambil mengacungkan tongkat memantrainya. Barulah Sam sadar kalau tadi dia sudah mengikuti Ginny jauh sekali ke tengah ladang.

"Tunggu!" panggil Ginny.

Mendadak Sam menghentikan langkahnya, terengah-engah. Ginny yang tak sempat mengerem larinya menabrak punggung Sam dari belakang.

"A-ad-ada ap-pa?" tanya Sam dengan nafas memburu, kepanikan menguasai pikirannya.

"Untuk menarik perhatian," jawab Ginny yang sudah mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya. "Jika kau terjebak di tempat semacam ini dengan makhluk berbahaya yang tidak bisa kau temukan keberadaannya, bukankah lebih baik memancing makhluk itu keluar?"

Sam terdiam. Otaknya segera berpikir cepat. Namun saat ia menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Ginny ini, ekspresinya berubah ngeri. Ini sungguh tindakan nekat dan gila! Sangat berbahaya. Hampir seperti bunuh diri!

Namun Ginny tak ingin mendengar kata penolakan lagi. Dengan tangkas ia mengacungkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantra selantang mungkin, "Expecto Petronum!!"

Seketika itulah muncul sesosok makhluk bersinar keperakan yang menjelma dari segumpal asal yang dihasilkan ujung tongkat Ginny. Dalam hitungan detik makhluk itu segera berubah wujud menjadi seekor kuda gagah dengan sinar putih-peraknya yang menyilaukan mata. Kuda bersinar yang sudah mulai familier di mata Sam ini rupanya tadi digunakan Ginny sebagai penarik perhatian Greyback, tapi seperti yang sudah kita tahu, bukan Greyback yang datang, malainkan Sam.

"Masih ada kesempatan untukmu lari, kalau kau mau," ujar Ginny kalem. "Dengan begini Greyback mungkin akan lebih memilih untuk datang kemari daripada menyerang kakakmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu," Sam menggeleng heran, tak percaya dengan kenekatan Ginny.

"Oh, percayalah, Sam. Dia akan datang. Itu karena kami sudah saling mengenal. Aku yakin dia akan senang sekali bisa membunuhku, sama senangnya denganku kalau bisa menangkapnya hidup-hidup," balas Ginny sambil mengawasi patronusnya yang berlarian lincah mengelilingi mereka berdua dan sesekali hilang-tampak di antara sela-sela tanaman jagung, gerakan yang seolah sedang menggiring sesuatu untuk datang. "Dan kalau kau masih kurang yakin werewolf itu akan datang..."

Sambil berkata demikian, Ginny mengacungkan tongkatnya ke udara dan meluncurkan bunga api yang meletup memecahkan kesuraman langit malam. Cara yang brillian untuk menarik perhatian werewolf, sekaligus untuk bunuh diri, batin Sam masih tak habis pikir. Gadis itu hanya memberi Sam senyum tersamar saat Sam mengerjapkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gemerisik dari satu arah. Pucuk-pucuk tanaman jagung pun bergoyang-goyang. Sesekali terdengar pula suara geraman yang mendirikan bulu kuduk. Ginny dan Sam saling pandang untuk sesaat, saling menguatkan diri untuk menghadapi apa pun yang muncul dari balik sana. Namun tanpa diduga, dari arah lain muncul pula suara-suara yang sama. Dari beberapa arah pun terjadi hal yang sama. Dalam sekejap tanaman-tanaman jagung yang mengepung Sam dan Ginny bergoyang keras secara serentak, disertai suara geraman yang susul menyusul terdengar semakin dekat. Jelas ini bukan pertanda yang baik.

"Sekarang aku tahu apa yang membawa Greyback kemari," desah Ginny setengah berbisik, tongkatnya agak bergetar dalam genggamannya. "Dia mengumpulkan pasukannya..."

Sam menelan ludahnya, tegang. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi monster, tapi sepasukan werewolf? Sepuluh atau seratus? Dia tak tahu berapa jumlah pasti yang akan dihadapinya ini. Pemuda itu berusaha tetap tenang dan fokus, mencoba untuk merasa yakin kalau pengalamannya selama ini dalam menghadapi monster akan sangat membantu kali ini. Meski debar jantungnya semakin kencang dan mungkin bisa membuatnya mati mendadak beberapa detik lagi. Rasa takut itu manusiawi, batin Sam sambil mempersiapkan senapannya. Jadi, bawa saja mereka semua kemari!

"Incarcerous!!" seru Ginny saat sesosok hitam besar tiba-tiba melompat keluar dari balik tanaman jagung untuk menyergap Sam dari belakang.

Makhluk besar berbulu itu pun menggelepar-gelepar di tanah, meronta-ronta karena tubuhnya kini terikat erat oleh seutas tali tebal yang seketika muncul dari ujung tongkat Ginny.

Sam sempat menatap wajah Ginny selama sepersekian detik, takjub bercampur kaget. Ia tidak menemukan adanya gurat ketakutan di wajah gadis cantik itu, yang ada justru ekspresi siap bertarung, seakan ini adalah pertarungannya yang ke sekian ratus kali.

Selanjutnya terdengar suara letusan senjata saat tembakan Sam berhasil tepat mengenai werewolf lain yang hendak menerjangnya. Detik berikutnya Sam tersadar. Peluru yang sedang dipakainya ini hanya peluru tajam biasa, bukan peluru perak yang merupakan senjata terampuh untuk membunuh werewolf. Peluru peraknya masih tersimpan rapi di bagasi Impala Dean.

Sementara itu warewolf yang baru saja ditembak Sam kembali bangkit, meraung-raung kesakitan karena luka tembak di bagian dadanya dan tampaknya ini akan membuat monster itu semakin ganas. Sam belum sempat mengkhawatirkan serangan makhluk buas itu karena werewolf-werewolf lainnya sudah bermunculan dan menyerangnya satu persatu.

Beberapa kali senapan Sam menyalak. Beberapa kali pula monster-monster itu jatuh bergelimpangan sesaat setelah diterjang timah panas. Ada yang bangkit lagi dan ada yang hanya mengerang-erang lemah di tanah. Sam mulai berpikir kalau senjatanya ini tidak efektif, hanya menghambat pergerakan para werewolf yang jumlahnya seakan tak ada habisnya. Entah karena Sam yang terlalu berkonsentrasi sampai tidak sempat menghitung, atau karena pasukan werewolf ini terlalu tangguh sehingga sulit dilumpuhkan.

Kekhawatiran Sam mulai menjadi kenyataan saat pelurunya habis. Sementara werewolf-werewolf yang ditembakinya tadi mulai bangkit, berdarah-darah dan menggeram marah memamerkan mulutnya yang penuh taring. Di saat satu persatu monster itu mulai menggeroyoknya, Sam hanya bisa mengandalkan popor senapannya untuk menghantam rahang atau moncong berbulu pengeroyoknya.

"Ginny! Ginny, aku butuh peluru perakku!" teriak Sam sembari menendang kuat-kuat ulu hati salah satu werewolf yang hendak mencekiknya. "Ada di mobil!"

Sam memutar badannya, mencari gadis berambut merah itu dan menemukan Ginny sedang bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan setengah lusin werewolf. Setengah lusin lainnya sudah bergelimpangan di sekitar arena pertempuran, ada yang meronta-ronta karena terikat tali tebal dan ada yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Di tengah sinar bulan purnama, kelihaian Ginny dalam bertarung dan meluncurkan sejumlah sinar merah ke arah penyerangnya membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti seorang petarung sejati. Sam melihatnya seolah dalam gerakan lambat, saat helai-helai rambut merah Ginny terkibas setiap kali gadis itu berputar menghindari serangan dan gaya mantapnya saat Ginny mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Impedimenta!!" seru Ginny, membuat salah satu werewolf terbanting ke udara dan jatuh entah di mana. "Peluru perak? Tunggu sebentar ya! Accio!!"

Sam menggelengkan kepalanya, terpesona melihat semua ini. Detik berikutnya, ia seolah tersadar dari lamunan. Bukan waktunya untuk terpesona di saat-saat genting seperti sekarang. Lagipula ada beberapa werewolf yang mencoba membekuknya, salah satu bahkan berhasil mencakar lengan Sam dan memberinya beberapa luka goresan yang memanjang.

"Stupefy!"

Seleret sinar merah meluncur dari tongkat Ginny dan menyambar werewolf yang menyerang Sam itu, membuatnya terpental dan langsung tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa sinar merah berikutnya juga mengenai sasaran dengan telak. Sam mulai bisa bernafas lega walau lengannya terluka lumayan parah, paling tidak dia sudah terbebas.

"Sam!" teriak Ginny.

Sebuah kotak kecil terbang mendatangi gadis itu dan berhasil ditangkap dengan tangkas, sebelum ia melemparkan kotak itu ke Sam. Sam berguling-guling di tanah demi menghindari sergapan tiga atau empat manusia serigala, sebelum mencapai kotak berisi peluru perak tersebut.

"Ginny! Lindungi aku!" pinta Sam. Dia perlu mengisi ulang senapannya dengan peluru perak, dan itu tentu butuh waktu.

Kotak berisi peluru itu hampir sejengkal saja teraih oleh ujung jari Sam saat dua werewolf menarik kaki Sam secara bersamaan. Sam mengerang lirih saat merasakan cakar-cakar mereka menancap tajam di kakinya. Kuku-kuku runcing itu telah mengoyak celana jinsnya dan mungkin juga sampai ke kulitnya.

"Impedimenta!" seru Ginny yang tetap berusaha membantu Sam di sela-sela kesibukannya menghindari terjangan dua-tiga werewolf.

Mendadak salah satu dari werewolf yang mencengkram kaki Sam jatuh terpelanting. Sam menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membalikkan badan dan menjejakkan kakinya yang sudah terbebas tadi berulang kali ke wajah dan leher werewolf satunya hingga kedua kakinya benar-benar terlepas. Werewolf itu pun tumbang.

Bangkit sambil menahan kedua kakinya yang terasa kebas, Sam segera mengisi senapannya dengan peluru perak secepat yang ia bisa dan menembakkannya tepat sebelum salah satu werewolf yang menyerangnya tadi nyaris mencabik lehernya. Werewolf itu pun langsung roboh setelah jantungnya tertembus peluru perak.

Sam berputar di tempatnya dan mendapati Ginny sedang dalam kesulitan menghadapi werewolf berbadan gempal yang tampak sudah siap mengigit leher gadis itu. Sekitar dua atau tiga werewolf terlihat sudah terkapar tak bergerak di sekitar Ginny, mungkin yang satu itu susah ditaklukkan.

"Hei!!" teriak Sam, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian werewolf itu dari Ginny. Berhasil! Kini warewolf itu ganti menyerangnya, namun sebelum werewolf itu sempat menyentuhnya, senapan Sam kembali meletus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ginny?" tanya Sam cemas, bergegas menghampiri Ginny yang masih terbaring di tanah dan tampak cukup shock.

Dengan jemarinya, Sam meraba beberapa goresan di wajah Ginny. Semuanya menitikkan darah segar, ada satu-dua yang cukup dalam dan mungkin memerlukan jahitan. Juga ada memar-memar yang membiru di lengan Ginny. Kedua bagian lengan baju Ginny malah sudah tercabik habis. Rupanya gadis itu telah memberikan perlawanan sengit kepada para werewolf penyerangnya.

"Aku masih punya leher dan utuh. Itu sudah bagus, kan?" jawab Ginny, menyeringai kecut. "Sepertinya kita sudah menghabisi semua monster buas ini, Sam..."

Sam mengamati arena pertempuran dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara lega dan masih cemas. Di sana-sini para manusia serigala terlihat bergelimpangan. Beberapa di antara mereka yang berkubang darahnya sendiri terkapar tak bergerak. Sisanya mengerang-erang lemah, namun tak mampu bangkit. Malam ini bulan purnama yang bersinar di langit yang cukup bersih rupanya efektif menambah agresifitas mereka. Saat yang tepat untuk menantang kawanan werewolf, keluh Sam.

"Kau terluka," kata Sam dengan mimik muka serius. "Tapi kurasa aku bisa mengobatimu sekarang..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sam," balas Ginny bersikeras.

Gadis itu pun berusaha bangkit walau agak terhuyung. Sam buru-buru menopang tubuh Ginny yang oleng. Butuh beberapa detik berlalu untuk menyadari bahwa kedua insan berlainan jenis itu berdekatan terlalu rapat, dan kedua tangan Sam sudah bergeser melingkari pinggang Ginny di luar kesadaran pemiliknya sendiri. Di saat dua orang itu menyadari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, yang tampak di wajah keduanya adalah semburat rona merah dan sama-sama salah tingkah.

Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu, kita belum terlalu kenal, dan sebagainya-dan sebagainya, Sam sudah membayangkan Ginny akan mengeluarkan penolakan halus semacam itu dari bibirnya yang manis. Namun pada kenyataannya, gadis cantik berambut merah itu hanya menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar selama beberapa menit.

"Thanks, untuk segalanya. Kukira aku harus segera pergi," ucap Ginny lirih. "Kurasa aku tidak menemukan apa yang kucari di sini."

Maka gadis itu pun berbalik memunggungi Sam dan mulai melangkah menjauh. Namun selang beberapa langkah, mendadak Ginny memutar badannya dan memeluk Sam.

"Kau muggle baik, Sam. Atau mungkin seharusnya aku menyebutmu pemburu monster yang baik. Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi suatu hari nanti," bisik merdu Ginny di telinga Sam.

Sam hanya memberikan seulas senyum lemah. Pertempuran tadi membuatnya lumayan letih, di samping luka-luka yang di dapatnya malam ini. Malam luar biasa yang tentunya tidak akan terjadi kalau misalnya tadi ia tidak sulit tidur dan melihat patronus Ginny berkelebatan di antara tanaman-tanaman jagung.

"Aku juga berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti. Tentunya bukan dalam suasana seperti ini. Aku suka suasana yang jauh lebih damai," balas Sam, memeluk Ginny dengan tubuh yang rasanya sudah remuk redam dan tetap memasang wajah kalem sambil menahan sakit. Ngilu-ngilunya semakin bertambah parah saja.

Maka perlahan-lahan Ginny melepaskan pelukannya tanpa menghapus senyum ceria di wajahnya. Sam tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Dia benci perpisahan, sejujurnya. Bahkan kerap kali ia lebih suka menghindari perpisahan daripada harus menghadapi secara terang-terangan. Perpisahan selalu terasa menyakitkan untuk Sam. Selalu.

***

Sebuah goncangan keras membuat Sam terbangun, agak gelagapan saking kagetnya. Namun saat ia terbangun ia kebingungan mendapati bahwa saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam mobil yang berjalan, duduk di samping kakaknya yang sedang mengemudi. Apa itu semua tadi cuma mimpi? batin Sam.

"Sial! Aku tidak melihat batu di tengah jalan itu. Jalanan di sini buruk sekali!" umpat Dean. "Sudah bangun, Sam? Tidurmu pulas sekali tadi..."

Ucapan Dean ini terdengar seperti desau angin di kepala Sam. Sekujur tubuhnya masih saja terasa sakit. Salah satu kakinya bahkan terasa agak kebas dan masih menyisakan rasa sakit seperti tertusuk duri-duri yang amat tajam. Semua kejadian yang dialaminya tadi seolah bukan sekedar mimpi. Lebih seperti kejadian yang amat nyata. Sam memikirkannya dengan bingung, kepalanya terasa pening.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Dean, kesal karena Sam mencuekinya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." gumam Sam, memandangi suasana di balik jendela mobil.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" usik Dean sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada kemudi. "Karena luka-luka di kakimu dan juga di lengan kananmu sepertinya lumayan juga. Aku tak tahu kalau hantu itu mencakarimu. Lebih mirip luka karena cakar binatang buas, menurutku…"

Mendadak Sam terkesiap dan detik itu juga segera memeriksa kedua kaki serta lengan kanannya. Seperti apa yang telah dikatakan Dean, kedua bagian itu terdapat luka-luka yang mirip luka karena serangan binatang buas. Sontak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mau tak mau Sam kembali teringat kepada mimpinya. Ia teringat pada gadis penyihir cantik bernama Ginny, pada werewolf yang dicari gadis itu, dan pada serangan sepasukan werewolf di tengah ladang jagung di malam purnama.

Sementara itu mobil mereka terus melaju menuju ke suatu tempat yang sudah familier bagi Sam. Langit senja yang kemerahan dan sinar matahari yang terpantul menghasilkan lautan jingga keemasan dari kejauhan. Sam segera mengenali tempat itu sebagai sebuah ladang jagung yang sangat luas, persis seperti apa yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Di tengah kebingungannya ia pun terpesona.

"Ladang jagung? Bagus sekali. Semoga bisa terjadi sesuatu seperti Jeepers Creepers II di sana. Kita tidak mungkin bisa melewati ladang jagung itu sebelum matahari tenggelam!" kata Dean setengah mengomel. "Kabar baiknya, kita tidak perlu susah-susah mencari makan malam. Sepertinya ladang jagung itu siap panen."

Sam menahan nafasnya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Meski begitu rasa letih dan ngilu-ngilu di sekujur badannya seolah lenyap entah kemana, berganti semangat yang berkobar-kobar.

"Hai, Sam! Kau ini kenapa sih? Bertemu Freddy Krueger saat tertidur tadi ya? Dari tadi melamun terus!"

Sam menjawab kekesalan Dean ini dengan berucap tanpa sadar, "Malam ini siapkan peluru perak kita, Dean…"

El Extremo

A/N lagi :

Freddy Krueger = Karakter horror dari film serial A Nightmare on Elm Street. Diceritakan tokoh ini mampu memanipulasi mimpi para korbannya dan membunuh secara sadis melalui mimpi.

Jeepers Creepers II = film horror tahun 2003. Menceritakan tentang sebuah bus berisi serombongan tim basket SMU dan cheerleaders yang diserang oleh The Creepers, sejenis monster besar bersayap pemakan manusia, di jalanan sepi yang melewati sebuah ladang jagung.


End file.
